


June in Georgia

by ackermom



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jack is a virgin, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex, Voyeurism, bitty is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: Bitty's trying not to get them riled up, desperately aware of how red and flushed he is right now, of how soon Jack will be here in person. Then he gets an idea, and Jack's being super flirty tonight, so he just goes for it."You want me to show you?" Bitty asks.





	June in Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> written for [check please bingo](https://www.pillowfort.io/checkpleasebingo). prompt: first time/loss of virginity

Eric Bittle would be lying if he said he had not been touching himself. 

Lord, that sounds so dirty. It feels dirty too, sometimes, when he's got a hand around himself in the shower and suddenly his mom is knocking on the door asking if there are extra bath towels in the linen closet. It feels dirty when he gets a flirty text and blushes three ways to Sunday as thoughts begin to run through his mind. It feels _oh so dirty_ when he's skyping Jack late at night and that boy has the audacity to yawn, stretching his arms over his head until just a little peek of skin shows beneath his tee-shirt, and then Bitty has to make up an excuse about waking up early so he can close his laptop and beat one off to the idea of Jack Zimmermann's fingers playing with his balls.

That  _is_ dirty, and he can't believe he'd even conjured the thought.

Bitty is not as much of a prude as people think. He's done...  _things._ He's certainly done enough things to himself, and there've been a select few gentlemen who've had the privilege of doing things too. So he knows, logically, that there's nothing wrong with wanting sex, especially not with his extremely hot sort-of-boyfriend.

He can't be the only one, either. He and Jack have been talking (dating?) for over a month now, and there's just a few weeks left until Jack comes down for July 4th. So far, their video chats have been innocent enough, just a little flirting here and there, some innuendos for them to sleep on. Jack's never made a move towards anything further, and Bitty feels too far out of his depth to do something like that. He may have some experience in the bedroom, but he's never been in a relationship, not like this. So if Jack hasn't said anything about it, then it must be too early. He doesn't want to move too fast and ruin what they have. 

But Bitty's been thinking. Planning. Scheming.

Jack will be here for the holiday. Jack will be sleeping in his bed, since the guest room has been taken over by his mama's scrapbooking endeavors and his parents have no reason to suspect anything untoward. Jack's lips felt very good against his own, the one time they kissed, and Bitty would very much like to feel them again. And other parts. He's not picky.

He doesn't want to spring any unwanted surprises on Jack, so Bitty decides to swallow his pride, be an adult, and bring up the topic of s-e-x the next time they talk. Except Jack beats him to it.

...no pun intended.

"I've been thinking about you," is what Jack says.

He says it a lot, mostly as a text at the end of a long day when they haven't had time to chat. But the way he says it this time, late at night, his laptop propped up on his legs as Bitty watches him on the screen, his voice low, his eyes dark- well, it's  _different_.

"Oh," Bitty says, trying not to scream. "Have you?" 

"Mm-hmm. Can't wait to be there for the holiday."

"I can't wait to have you," Bitty says. "I mean, have you here. Down here. You know what I mean."

Jack shifts his position slightly, and the camera tilts up a little. Bitty is perched in his bed, leaning back into the pillows, and he raises his knees to keep his laptop steady and avoid unflattering angles of his double-chin.

"So, Bittle, I think there's something we should talk about."

"Uh-huh?"

"Uh, so, when I'm down there..."

"Yeah?"

"You said we'd be sharing your room."

"Yeah."

"And your bed."

Bitty's heart jumps. "Yes."

"So, um..."

He swears Jack Zimmermann is blushing.

"I just want to say," Jack continues, "just to put it out there, that we don't have to do anything. I'm not expecting anything from you. Unless there's something that you want to do, then, you know, that's something we can talk about."

"We're talking about sex, right?" Bitty exclaims.

Jack blinks. "Um, yes."

"Just making sure."

"Sorry if that wasn't clear."

"No, I knew what you meant, I just..." Bitty trails off, then clears his throat. "I do. I want to."

"...you want to what?"

"I want to- do stuff with you," Bitty sputters, his face getting hot. "Lord, you're gonna make me say it?"

Jack's room is dark, but the light of his computer highlights his smile. "We should be able to talk about it, Bits."

"No, I know," Bitty says, bringing his computer closer. "We can talk about it now, if you want. I mean, I've never really been in a relationship, you know, so you're definitely more experienced than me-"

Jack's laugh cuts him off, and Bitty stops cold, blinking.

"Sorry," Jack says after a moment, his smile fading. "It's just, uh, I've never actually really, you know..."

Bitty stares at him. "...oh."

"I know."

"No, I just. I just thought-"

"I know," Jack says with a sigh. "I'm too old to be a virgin."

"Oh, no, honey, I didn't mean that," Bitty exclaims. "I just meant- well, you dated Camilla, didn't you? She slept over at the Haus once."

He doesn't know if that's something he should bring up, but it's a hard memory to forget. He nearly walked in on them in the kitchen, sharing one really long, wet kiss over their coffee cups. Bitty may have gone back upstairs and cried about how ugly he was in the shower.

Anyways. Look at him now.

"I've done some stuff," Jack explains, shifting with his laptop. He props one elbow up against a pillow. "But mostly just, you know, making out and stuff."

Bitty raises an eyebrow. "And stuff?"

Jack pauses. "Uh, like, hand stuff."

"Well, some people would count that as sex. It doesn't have to be, you know...  _penetrative_."

"No, I know," Jack says quickly. "But I've never really had anything serious with someone, so everything I've done has just kind of been... I don't know. Not that great?"

Bitty's face falls. "Oh."

"Not that memorable," Jack corrects. "It was all fine, it just didn't cross the line for me. I wouldn't call any of it sex."

Bitty is quiet for a second, thinking on that, when Jack looks at him curiously through the screen and asks softly, "Have you?"

He blinks. "Have I had sex?"

"Yeah."

"Um," Bitty says. People usually assume he'll lose it on his wedding night.

"You don't have to go into detail, Bits."

"No, I'm just thinking," Bitty says. "Um, yes, I have."

Jack looks at him for a moment, then asks, "With who?"

"Oh my god," Bitty exclaims, sinking down into his pillows. "Okay, fine. I slept with a soccer player last year during homecoming weekend."

He swears Jack's pupils dilate. He doesn't know exactly what biological phenomenon that is supposed to indicate.

"Wow," Jack says. "I did not know that."

"No one does," Bitty gushes, pulling a hand over his face. "It's so embarrassing. I mean, it was fine, you know, it was- it was just a hookup, and I know college students do that all the time, but it was the first time I'd ever done something like that, so it was just... ugh."

"No one knows? Not even Lardo?"

Bitty huffs. "I didn't tell her, but she definitely knows."

"How'd she find out?"

"Well, um, I didn't want to spend the night at the guy's place, because he wanted to cuddle? And I was not into it. So I snuck back into the Haus at, like, three in the morning, and she was still up playing video games with Ransom and Holster."

"Wow."

"Yep. Thank god she has some discretion or I would have been fined to hell and back."

Jack laughs, and his head dips out of frame for a second. "That's amazing, Bits."

"It was really embarrassing! I mean, he wasn't even that hot. But he was hitting on me at the tailgate, and then I ran into him again after the football game and we went back to his apartment and-"

He stops, red in the face. "You don't want to hear about this."

"I do now."

"You're just teasing me."

"Please, Bits, tell me about your hookup."

"Lord, don't say it like that," Bitty breathes. He settles his laptop on his stomach and sighs. "Well, we- I wasn't even planning on doing anything with him, but his roommates were all there when we got back, so we had to go to his room to talk. And he was being really handsy, which normally I think would put me off. But I was just, like, tired of not making out with anyone. So we did..."

He clears his throat. "And then we, um, we had sex."

Jack is lying on his side now, his laptop perched on his bed, and he holds his head up on one hand, watching Bitty blush on the screen. "That's all I get?"

"You want more?" Bitty exclaims.

He's trying not to get them riled up, desperately aware of how red and flushed he is right now, of how soon Jack will be here in person, and they've waited this long, right, so they should just wait a few more weeks until they can have the satisfaction of actually touching each other and Bitty doesn't have to jerk off with a hand over his mouth when they hang up, but then.

Then he gets an idea, and Jack's being super flirty tonight, so he just goes for it.

"You want me to show you?" he asks.

Jack blinks. "Uh..."

"If you want," Bitty continues, biting his lips. "I can recreate it for you."

"Oh. Bits."

"You can follow along at home."

Jack chokes on that.

"Or not," Bitty exclaims, sitting upright. "Is this weird?"

Is recreating his random hookup from last year on Skype by mutually jerking off with his new kind-of-boyfriend who's apparently a virgin weird?

"No," Jack says, just as quickly. God, he looks even more mortified than Bitty feels, but there's the hint of a smile on his lips, and if Bitty didn't know better, he'd say that Jack has purposely moved the camera up so that Bitty can't see anything beginning to stir below the belt. "No, uh, it's kind of hot."

He pauses. "Is  _that_ weird?"

"This is all weird," Bitty says. "So let's just go for it."

Jack is quiet for a moment, his figure on the screen a little dark and fuzzy. Bitty starts to wonder if he's miscalculated, if this is all too much and he's ruined whatever chances he had, when Jack gives a low "alright."

"Alright?" Bitty echoes.

"Yeah," Jack says. "Show me."

"Okay," Bitty purrs, and though he was not expecting anything like this to happen tonight, he's suddenly confident, his heart racing and his skin flushed. He slides the laptop onto the bed and brings himself upright so that Jack has a full view of him on his knees. "You want to know what we did?"

Jack's face is harder to read when Bitty is so far from the screen, but he would describe this look as  _dumb silence_ , and he can tell that he's got Jack hooked.

"Yeah," Jack breathes. "Show me what you let him do."

Bitty puts a hand up to his face, fingers trailing down his cheek.

"He asked if he could touch me," he says.

He turns his gaze away from the camera, his head falling backwards as he traces the hand further down his jaw, over the soft skin of his neck, where the touch lingers like heat. He's got his other hand on his knee, fingernails brushing up and down his thigh; he doesn't know just how much Jack can make out on his screen, but Bitty's wearing gym shorts ( _tiny_ gym shorts), and when his fingers tiptoe high enough to touch the hem, he thinks he hears Jack suck in a breath.

Bitty drops his head down again, gaze fluttering back to the camera. Jack's watching him intently, silent on the screen, and he takes delight in the stiffness of the quiet as he toys with the hem of his shorts, pinching the fabric back to reveal the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

"We'd been kissing for so long," Bitty says. "I was already so hard."

Jack's gaze flits up to stare into the camera when Bitty says that, and they make eye contact on the screen for a moment before Bitty tugs on the collar of his shirt, and Jack's eyes are drawn down again to the peek of freckled skin on his chest.

Bitty leans forward, a hum pulling through his throat, and presses both hands down the lengths of his bare thighs. "God, I wanted him to touch me. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so desperate for someone to put their hands on me."

Jack's camera shifts.

"So I said yes," Bitty whispers, unable to hide the smirk that appears on his face. He sits back from the screen, ducking his head to the side as his fingers play with the end of his shirt, slowly dancing it up his stomach. "I guess it doesn't take much to get me out of my clothes."

He shimmies out of his shirt, as much as he can with his knees splayed in the mattress, and when it comes off over his head, he flingers it away and runs his hands through his hair. He glances down at the screen. Jack's gaze is intense. He's absolutely captivated, but there's no movement there, and well, Bitty wasn't lying when he said he wanted Jack to play along at home. He'll just have to work harder, then.

He takes too long plotting, because Jack clears his throat and asks in a low voice, "What, uh, what happened next?"

"Well," Bitty says. "I'd been kissed before and I'd fooled around a little, but I'd never really had a guy touch me like this. He took his time, you know?" 

There's one long beat of silence before Jack gives a strangled, "Uh-huh."

"I thought he'd go straight for it," Bitty says. He trails a hand up his thigh and gives himself a rub over the front of his shorts. Jack's eyes flash on the screen. God, he's harder than he thought he'd be. He doesn't know how much longer this thing can go on. But it's true: he's never wanted anyone as much as he wants Jack right now.

"He wanted to have me," Bitty continues, dragging the hand up his stomach. His fingers brush gently over his nipples, sending a wave of electricity through his body. He takes a moment there to tease himself, both hands kneading gently into his skin, and he watches with a smirk as Jack sinks further into his bed. "He kissed me all over, honey. I've never had a boy kiss me like that before."

He can see Jack's hand move off-screen. He bites his lip, gives the littlest moan, and beams to himself when Jack's breath hitches. 

"What'd he do next?" Jack breathes.  

 Bitty smiles. "Mm, what do you think he did?"

He pushes a hand down the front of his shorts and Jack's answer dribbles out in an unintelligible mumble of nonsense. It feels so good to finally put a hand around himself. He can tell that he's breathing hard now, his cheeks flushed with pink, and he considers the sexiest way to take off his shorts while staying on the screen. There's none that he can think of, so he decides to do the next best thing and just push them down to his knees.

He waits on that though, as Jack's breaths catch up with his, and then he leans in to smile sweetly at the camera. This may be a performance, but it's not a one man show.

"Are you following along with me, sweetheart?" Bitty coos.

Jack swallows. "Yeah. Do you wanna-?"

"Show me, please," Bitty says.

He pushes the waistband of his shorts lower, sliding as far down his ass as possible without giving away the surprise, and Jack adjusts the camera, pushing himself up on the bed until his other hand comes into the frame, curled around his thick cock, shining with pre-come.  _God_ , Bitty would give anything to be there right now, for that to be his hand around Jack instead of himself. But this is as good as it's gonna get right now, so he has to make the most of it.

Bitty hums through his throat in approval as Jack's fingers work themselves up and down slowly. He's pacing himself, Bitty thinks, and that means they're on the same page. This reenactment get cut a little short.

He pushes his gym shorts down, his cock springing free into the air, and squeezes the hand that he has around it to pull back the glossy beads of pre-come into his grasp.

"Christ," he hears Jack mutter. "Look at you, Bittle."

"He was doing more than looking," Bitty says. "He put his hand around me, just like this, and then he pressed his cock up against mine until I was gasping for air. He felt so fucking good, Jack, and then, when I was about to come, you know what he did?"

"What?" Jack grunts. His words are barely audible over the slap of his fist on his cock. "God, what, Bits?"

"When he finished," Bitty groans, "he leaned down and he put his mouth around me."

"Christ-"

Bitty's not looking when Jack comes, his eyes fluttering shut as he tries to keep himself from going over the edge just yet; but he hears it, and that's enough. Jack comes with a moan, nothing like Bitty has ever heard from him before. It echoes deep from his chest. Bitty glances up in the next moment, shivering from the noise, and he watches Jack fall back into his pillows, breathing hard, his hand covered in thick, white come.

"It was so fucking hot," Bitty says, biting his lip. Jack is watching him now as he gives the last few pumps that'll do him in. Bitty sits back with one hand digging into the mattress, his cock on full display for the camera. "God, the things that boy could do with his tongue, Jack, you wouldn't believe it. I came all over his lips."

"Fuck," Jack exclaims, and that's it for Bitty.

He's barely able to contain his cry as he leans forward and comes into his fist, one hand trembling over his lips. He gasps, sucking in a hard breath. He glances up at Jack, who sits, mouth hanging open, a hand still lingering on his spent cock.

Bitty pushes his hair back and collapses on his side, shorts tangled around his knees. A moment of silence passes as they stare at each other, breathing hard, and then Jack finally sighs.

"Wow," he says.

"Mm-hmm," Bitty says. He closes his eyes. "Whew."

"So, that was..."

"That was last year's hookup," Bitty says. "Well, we also, um..."

Jack stares at him, breathless. "What?"

"Well, he also, uh," Bitty says, and lord, honestly, he just came on his computer screen, he should not be blushing about anything. "He also fingered me a little."

Jack's eyes widen. "Oh."

"Yeah. Um, I mean, I was close and I don't really have anything to, you know, so I just skipped that part."

"We can do that later," Jack says quickly.

Bitty nods and blushes, while his monkey brain screams  _JULY 4 JULY 4 JULY 4_. 

"For now, uh," Jack continues, then trails off. He glances down, seeming to just realize that his hand is covered in come. He sits upright, moving the camera so that just his head and shoulders are in the frame again, and he smiles a bit. "For now, I guess we should clean up."

"Did you like that?" Bitty asks, shuffling back into his shorts. He's filthy, but he can take a shower (and clean his keyboard, Lord, he really did that, didn't he) after he gets a satisfactory answer from Jack.

"That was really good, Bits."

"Oh,  _good_. I didn't want to be too forward-"

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Jack admits. "I mean, not that specifically, but- you know what I mean."

"You've wanted me," Bitty echoes. He says it mostly for his own benefit, to confirm to himself what Jack has been saying this whole time, because there are some days when he still can't believe that this boy has chosen him. He's pretty sure now, after watching Jack come with Bitty's name on his tongue, that this is right.

Jack smiles. "I've wanted you for a long time."

Bitty settles back into the pillows with his laptop, beaming. "So have I, honey. And you'll be here soon, so that's something to look forward to."

"I know," Jack sighs, watching him with that lovesick gaze. "Then you can take my virginity for real."

Bitty bites his lip. "Do you want that?"

"I want that with you, Bits. I don't really know what it'll look like for me, but I have a feeling just touching you will be enough to deflower me."

"Oh, Lord, Jack," Bitty laughs, covering his mouth with one hand. The hand that's not covered in come.

Jack reaches for something offscreen (a tissue, Bitty realizes when he gets a glimpse, and he shifts in his shorts with a grimace, suddenly aware of just how sticky he's becoming). "Should we say goodnight? It's gotten pretty late."

Bitty looks at the clock and runs a hand through his hair. "Mm, I guess so. I'm sure you have to get up early tomorrow."

"And you. Those camp kids won't discipline themselves."

"They won't be disciplined at all," Bitty exclaims, ready to go on a rant, but he stops himself, shaking his head. "No, I won't start complaining about work. That's not how I want to remember this night."

"Haha. Talk to you tomorrow?"

Bitty blows him a kiss. "Talk to you tomorrow, sweetheart."

He closes his laptop when the Skype call ends and plops back in his pillows with a heaving sigh, suddenly exhausted. His mind is quiet for a moment, processing the night's events, and then it kind of all hits him at once and his eyes go wide as he stares at the rotation of the ceiling fan.

 _Oh, Lord,_ being dirty has never felt so right.

 


End file.
